Gifts of the Nile (Civ6)
Gifts of the Nile is a scenario in Civilization VI that was released with the Nubia Civilization & Scenario Pack. Intro The intro narration for the Ancient Era is used. Gameplay This is a timed scenario in which you control either Amanitore of Nubia or Cleopatra of Egypt. You compete against both your rival in the Nile River Valley and six non-playable civilizations (which have no civilization or leader abilities, but pay no maintenance for their units) that will menace your empire as it grows. In addition to the many special features, there are some key differences between this scenario and a standard game: * Both Nubia and Egypt found a religion as soon as they settle their first city, without needing to attract a Great Prophet. * Settlers cannot be trained; they are received after researching Medicine and certain civics. * All Great Generals have 8 Movement and a passive combat effect on nearby units. * All Holy Site buildings provide and must be purchased with . * Nubia and Egypt cannot declare war on each other until Turn 20. * Once a war is started, it cannot be ended. The scenario begins with the Pyramids prebuilt near the city-state of On, which can be captured to receive their benefits. The Great Library, Great Lighthouse, and Jebel Barkal can also be built once a civilization completes the necessary research. The scenario lasts for 125 turns, and the first player to build 7 Temples to Amun before time runs out wins. Civilizations Playable * Amanitore (Nubia) ** Leader Ability: Kandake of Meroë (Same as base game.) ** Civilization Ability: Ta-Seti (+50% toward Ranged units. All Ranged units gain +50% combat experience. Start with the Mining technology. Mines over strategic resources provide +1 . Mines over bonus and luxury resources provide +2 .) ** Unique Unit(s): Pítati Archer (Same as base game.) ** Unique Improvement: Nubian Pyramid (Same as base game.) * Cleopatra (Egypt) ** Leader Ability: Mediterranean's Bride (Same as base game.) ** Civilization Ability: Iteru (+15% toward districts and wonders if the city is adjacent to a water tile. Floodplains do not block placement of districts and wonders. Start with the Fishing and Sailing technologies.) ** Unique Unit(s): Maryannu Chariot Archer (Same as base game.) ** Unique Improvement: Sphinx (Same as base game.) Non-Playable * Alexander (Macedon) ** A reused Pericles. * Ashurbanipal (Assyria) ** A reused Gilgamesh. * Augustus Caesar (Rome) ** A reused Trajan. * Cambyses II (Persia) ** A reused Gandhi. * Osorkon (Libya) ** A reused Saladin. * Sakir-Har (Hyksos) ** A reused Tomyris. Special Features City-States Buildings *Nilometer *Obelisk *Temple to Amun Units *High Priestess *Medjay Technologies *Fishing *Fortification *Medicine *Tomb Building Civics *Amun: Lord of All Gods *Boardgames and Athletics *Book of the Dead *Hieroglyphics *Institution of the Muses *Mummification *Royal Dynasties *Scribes *Sepats Governments *Kandake *Pharaoh Policy Cards *Abu Simbel *Frontier Fortresses *Inundation Calendar *Military Communication *Musaeum *Recordkeeping *Royal Bodyguards *Scorpion King *Valley of the Kings Terrain *Cataract *Nile River Beliefs *God of Creation (Atum) *God of Mummification (Anubis) *God of the Oases (Ash) *God of War (Apedemak) *God of Watery Abyss (Nun) *Goddess of Fertility (Isis) *Guardian God (Sebiumeker) *House God (Bes) *Lord of All Gods (Amun) *Protector of the Pharaohs (Horus) Resources *Gold Ore Category:Scenarios (Civ6) Category:Gifts of the Nile